Pack
by TheLittleInu
Summary: This is based off of Warriors. It is different because it is wolves and a pack. But like Warriors they live together, hunt together, and sleep together like a Clan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"The city is dangerous." It was a coyote that spoke.

A second coyote nodded. "I hear others," she observed. The second was female, with a black-tipped bushy tail and tall ears. The first had gray-brown thick fur, and long legs. Both animals spoke wolvish, the common language between all canines. A loud wail rang out in the damp silence. The wiry coyote pricked his ears toward the sound.

"Doffle, let's go!" As if in one fluid movement, both coyotes bolted down the rocky cliffside like a waterfall. They were used to this kind of terrain; their paws hardened and muscles bulging. The one called Doffle was quicker. Suddenly the first coyote dug his claws into the ground and lurched to a stop. Doffle stumbled.

"Trey! What's the matter?" she snapped at her mate.

"It's near the city," his voice sounded far-off. His eyes drifted over the bright lights and he turned his gaze back to Doffle. He had only been in the city once before, but Doffle had grown up there. It was her first home, and she had nothing to fear.

"Come on, there's easy food," her fur rippled in the wind.

Trey looked up. Millions of dots poked through the dark blue sky. "It's getting late," he finally said and started off again.

They were very close to where the sound occurred when they two heard a pitiful whine coming from somewhere in front of them. Doffle padded around a large boulder, and gasped.

"Trey, come here!" she barked. Trey skirted the corner and blinked three times.

Before the pair lay a limp gray she-wolf. Blood pooled around her feet. Beside her a newborn wolf pup whined. It couldn't see or hear. Without thinking for a second longer, she pulled the wet pup to her belly.

"What are you doing? It's a wolf."

It nursed contentedly. The coyote looked up. "Nevertheless, we must care for it." Licking his white fur dry, she added, "and it's part of the canine code."

"He must have a name," Trey said.

"How about Solar?" she replied. By now, Solar, the small ball of fluff, had curled up, breathing calmly.

"We shouldn't take him," he argued, not answering the question.

Suddenly, Trey's fur stood on end. His hackles rose warningly.

"The others have come," he said dryly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A ring of other animals stood around them. The smallest was a young red fox. Then a full-grown wolf, with thick silver fur flecked with gray. And next to them, was a strange creature that looked like a mix between the two. It had red and white markings, but its face was wolflike. She was a dingo.

"Come with us." the wolf spoke first. Doffle and Trey understood him easily. After casting a wary glance at Trey, Doffle picked up Solar by the scruff of his neck and followed the wolf, Trey close behind. The other animals ran alongside.

Then the fox began to talk. She spoke quickly, her bushy tail waving with excitement. "My name's Folif. There's been a sighting of a small puppy, a few days old or so. It's dog, but it has black and white fur—we assume it's a malamute. The only thing left for us to do is take him in." There was a glimmer of concern in the young fox's eyes. Trey whirled around. "What do you mean, 'us?'" he demanded.

Folif didn't flinch. She looked over at the dingo, who looked at the wolf, who turned his gaze over to Doffle. She spoke the familiar words gently to Trey,

"We travel a pack, we are a pack."

"We're here. The last time we saw him, he was sniffing around in the notail's filth place, poor thing's so hungry," the dingo said sadly. "Let's get him out before they catch us."

The wolf nodded, "They trap you in a den not much bigger than you, and you have to soil on yourself—it's so unsanitary!"

Finally the pack came to a broad, open space with grass poking out every meter or so. Flowers sagged as if they had tried to bloom, but there wasn't enough sunlight. Droopy willow trees towered overhead and thick gray moss covered one area.

Solar whined. "Shh, shh," Folif cooed. "You need to be quiet, little one." Trey turned his head and smirked.

"He can't hear you."

Folif glared coldly at Trey, but gave Solar a warm lick between the ears. The wolf pup's fur contrasted greatly against the darkness. "He'll stick out like a sore paw," Trey growled. "We'll never be able to hunt with him!"

The she-fox grinned. "'We?'"

Trey sighed, "We travel a pack, we are a pack." Folif nodded.

Finally the wolf took the lead. "Let's go," he said, backing out of the mossy spot. Trotting into an alleyway, he muttered, "By the way, the name's Ren." The others followed diligently.


End file.
